Close Your Eyes
by nah s. black
Summary: Oneshot. "Para encontrar um amigo, devemos fechar um olho. Para conservá-lo, devemos fechar os dois." Norman Douglas.


**Close Your Eyes.**

_"Para encontrar um amigo, devemos fechar um olho. Para conservá-lo, devemos fechar os dois." Norman Douglas_

Eu nunca havia entendido realmente a frase de Norman Douglas que diz que, para encontrar um amigo, devemos fechar um olho, e, para conservá-lo, devemos fechar os dois, até o dia em que eu a perdi.

E sinceramente, eu não sabia como estava conseguindo parar em pé.

Ela era um anjo pra mim. Minha melhor amiga era engraçada, inteligente, criativa, bonita e bem sucedida... E muito gentil. E ela também era impulsiva, frustrada, complicada, infantil, mas... Eu não a mudaria em nada. E a melhor parte de Marlene McKinnon é que ela sempre colocava seus amigos em primeiro lugar. Então, se você alguma vez estivesse em qualquer tipo de problema, você saberia a quem chamar.

No dia em que nos conhecemos, quando James Potter lançou um feitiço de tranca na porta do banheiro feminino _achando que não havia ninguém lá_, e nós tivemos que ficar por horas esperando algum funcionário nos achar, eu soube que aquela garota de cabelos negros cumpridos e olhos escuros tinha alguma coisa especial. Ela me divertiu e não me deixou odiar o Potter de primeira, porque distraiu minha cabeça com outras coisas. É claro que ele conseguiu me fazer odiá-lo mais tarde, mas isso não vem ao caso. O caso é que ela era incrível. E eu a perdi.

_O horizonte era maravilhoso – praia, verde, navios enormes, cheiro de mar e australianos lindos -, mas eu perdia completamente aquele momento enquanto minha mente vagava para os mais diversos cantos do mundo, menos ali. Principalmente para Londres e Espanha. Meus pais estavam em Londres. Fazendo sabe-se lá o quê, cada um em um canto agora. Eu havia recebido a carta quase no feriado de Páscoa._

"_Eu sei que é difícil e como eu queria estar aí para abraçá-la, Lílian. Mas você tem que entender que vai ser o melhor pra todos nós. Eu e seu pai estamos nos separando, agora." – o resto eu havia lido com tal estado mental que não foi registrado totalmente._

_Espanha porque o Potter estava lá. Ele havia me escrito e me deixado totalmente confusa, mais confusa em relação a ele do que eu nunca estive. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu havia ficado emocionada com uma coisa que o Potter havia escrito. Não sei se era porque eu mesma já estava emocionada demais por tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas era fato que a carta dele, amassada em minhas mãos, havia me ajudado mais do que qualquer coisa que qualquer outra pessoa tenha falado na tentativa de me ajudar._

_Abracei mais minhas pernas e passei uma mão pelo cabelo, tornando a desdobrar a carta e li as primeiras linhas. "Você pode me matar depois disso, pode me xingar de egocêntrico e todas aquelas outras coisas horríveis que você diz sobre mim, mas eu preciso escrever pra você quando eu sei como é difícil, Lily." – ri pelo nariz levemente por causa do drama, e tornei a erguer os olhos. Marlene estava ali perto em uma cabana que vendia água de coco, conversando com um cara alto e bronzeado, loiro, com umas tatuagens tribais no braço musculoso. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ela olhou pra mim, ainda sorrindo, e sugou a água pelo canudinho enquanto o cara continuava falando alguma coisa. Ela despediu-se dele e veio até mim, a saia leve balançando-se com o vento de fim de tarde, colando em suas pernas, e os cabelos cumpridos esvoaçando levemente._

_- Hei – ela disse antes de sentar-se na areia ao meu lado – O nome dele é Johnson e tem vinte e dois anos. Não é uma graça? Ele acabou de se mudar pra cá, por isso nunca o vi nas férias._

_- Ele tá mais do que na sua – murmurei, dando uma risadinha._

_- Eu sei, mas não é como se eu estivesse procurando um amor de verão pra me distrair..._

_- Então porque deu a maior corda pro cara? – perguntei, indignada._

_- Ah, quem sabe no _próximo_ verão, Lylizinha?_

_Revirei os olhos. Ela me deu um empurrão leve pelo ombro e encostou-se ali. Passou o coco pra mim e eu suguei no canudinho um pouco._

_- Então, de quem é essa carta? – ela perguntou, quase inocentemente._

_Olhei pra ela com tédio enquanto entregava de volta o coco._

_- Ok. – ela riu um pouco._

_- Como se você não tivesse dito a ele que estávamos aqui, e porque eu estava aqui também, não é?_

_Depois de alguns minutos, ela perguntou receosa:_

_- Você está brava por isso?_

_Também demorei alguns minutos para responder._

_- Você vai acreditar se eu disser que não?_

_- Como?_

_- Bem... O Potter soube o que escrever dessa vez._

_Ela sorriu para o nada. Estava satisfeita pelo próprio trabalho._

_- Mas não fique tão convencida – eu ri._

_- Qual é, estou sentindo um certo carinho pelo James na sua voz e você me diz para não ficar feliz? Por favor, ruiva._

_- Não é como se eu fosse voltar e correr para os braços dele, sabe._

_- Oh, James! – ela encenou dramaticamente – Me beije, huuuum._

_Eu ri alto das mímicas dela._

_- Cale a boca, Lene! – eu ainda estava rindo – Pode me internar quando eu pedir um beijo dele, sério._

_- Ah, vamos, não seja tão malvada com o garoto. Se bem que eu não acho que será preciso pedir por beijo e..._

_- Pare! – interrompi os devaneios dela, ainda rindo._

_- E depois vocês podem passar a lua de mel aqui, onde você começou a gostar dele!_

_- Eu não estou começando a gostar dele. – falei pausadamente._

_- Tá, tanto faz. Pelo menos ele é mais fiel que o Sirius._

_- Por que você não fica com ele, então? – perguntei._

_Ela corou um pouco e a expressão divertida sumiu do rosto dela. Aquilo era uma droga – vê-la desconcertada por um garoto, quando ela era quem os fazia ficar daquela maneira._

_- Você sabe porque – ela murmurou baixinho._

_- Oh, Sirius – encenei, imitando ela, tentando descontrair – Me possua! – ela estava gargalhando quando terminei as mímicas._

_- Bem engraçada você, hein, Evans – ela atirou a língua na minha direção, e eu dei um soco no ombro dela, de brincadeira._

_- Não fique aí se lamentando porque você tem o cara mais galinha de Hogwarts bem no centro das suas mãos, anta._

_- E porque eu sinto que não deveria querer o cara mais galinha de Hogwarts justamente por ele ser o cara mais galinha de Hogwarts? Ah. – suspirou, encerrando o assunto._

_Nós ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio. O pôr do sol estava fazendo uma paisagem maravilhosa, e Marlene do meu lado não me deixava perder isso. Praticamente qualquer pessoa que estava na areia virou-se para o mar apenas para ver o alaranjado desmanchar-se no azul. Lene encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e segurou a minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem – ela apertou meus dedos gentilmente – Isso eu sei que vai._

_Eu sabia que ela estava falando não sobre o Potter ou sobre Sirius, mas sim sobre meus pais. Sorri, encostando a minha cabeça na dela._

_- Talvez vocês possam passar a lua de mel aqui – murmurei._

_Começamos a rir._

_Ela tinha razão. Tudo ficou bem, de qualquer maneira. Assim como quando eu vi meus pais e os abracei, e vi que eles estavam melhor do que eu pensara, tudo começou a melhorar. Assim como quando eu vi o Potter e agradeci por não ter nenhum impulso de beijá-lo, mas ele me abraçou fortemente, como se quisesse aparar minha dor, e pela primeira vez eu correspondi ao abraço e me agarrei a ele como uma criancinha que precisa de uma base._

_Marlene tinha esse dom de profetizar e fazer acontecer com a força de vontade. Na maioria das vezes era pelos outros. Exceto quando se tratava de Sirius, ela tinha aquela resistência que ninguém entendia, ao mesmo tempo que o desejava mais do que qualquer outro garoto. Ela fez questão de contar sobre os belos australianos que havia conversado no feriado para James, em alto e bom som para que Sirius, ali perto, escutasse. Ele ficou encarando-os furioso, quieto, e depois saiu do salão comunal. É claro que ela saiu para encontrá-lo depois, e eles fizeram as pazes daquela maneira pervertida deles, mas isso não vem exatamente ao caso._

Olhei para ele sem me conter. Nunca o havia visto daquela maneira – tão quebrado e frágil. Era o único de nós que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras pretas e seus olhos azuis acinzentados estavam tão claros e inchados que parecia que ele tinha entrado numa espécie de transe – mas ele não estava chorando como a maioria de nós. Acho que ele não tinha mais forças, nem mesmo para isso.

Eu sempre soube que o que eles tinham não seria um simples casinho de escola. Acontece que as coisas mudaram a um ponto que chegaram a me assustar: até mesmo eu acreditei e confiei naquele maroto, coisa que nunca havia imaginado fazer na vida. Afinal, ela havia conseguido, de alguma maneira, fazer o que pelo menos metade da população feminina daquele castelo havia tentado: enlaçar Sirius Black e fazê-lo chorar.

Eu já havia me esquecido como era pensar racionalmente nesses dias. Olhá-la ali, então, tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo, era quase suicídio mental. Meu peito já estava rasgado demais, quebrado demais. Eu era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa senão ficar ali, tentando ouvir as palavras do padre, mas elas chegavam aos meus ouvidos dispersas e sem sentido, formando frase alguma em minha mente.

Ela era linda. A sua beleza sufocava meus pensamentos de uma maneira que eu não conseguia correr disso. Era a única garota que me deixava sem palavras e que me fazia corar. "Você me faz corar também", ela disse um dia, meio a contragosto, "E eu queria saber qual é a razão disso", completou em seguida, emburrada. Mais tarde nós soubemos, e todo mundo soube. Quando eu não consegui mais ficar longe de você, não consegui mais parar de pensar em você e nos seus carinhos, então eu descobri, primeiro. Era a única garota pela qual eu me apaixonei e iria me apaixonar.

_O sol estava forte lá encima, e os jardins estavam lotados. Apertei os olhos para conseguir avistar alguém além dos meus amigos ali comigo, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava as mãos como leque sobre meus olhos, porque era horrível procurar alguém naquela claridade. "Olhos da noite", me lembrei da voz melodiosa dela dizendo outro dia, "Claros demais, Six. Você deveria usar óculos escuros ou lentes de contato, porque além de eles serem horríveis, são claros demais." – e depois riu até chorar das cócegas que fiz nela. Eu sabia que ela adorava meus olhos._

_- Ali... não, é a McCormack – Aluado estava me zoando – Ah, ali! Oh, não. É a Melinda Flinch. Desisto, porque não sai gritando atrás dela?_

_- Cala a boca, daqui a pouco ela aparece. – respondi, mal humorado._

_- Qual foi o motivo da briga de ontem, mesmo? – Pontas esticou-se na grama – Ah, é. Xadrez. – falou cinicamente, e revirou os olhos._

_Ele desviou do soco que eu tentei dar nele._

_- Eu vou falar com ela sobre ontem, ok? Que coisa, vocês dois. Me deixem em paz._

_- Você tem mesmo que falar com ela. Você nunca foi tão ignorante com uma garota, Almofadinhas – Remo falou, agora sem zoar._

_Olhei pra ele, tirando a mão de cima dos olhos._

_- Você acha que eu fui ignorante?_

_- Se eu acho? Você está brincando, não é? – ele perguntou – Ela ganhou de você e você saiu todo nervosinho, dizendo mil coisas. É claro que você foi._

_- Merda – xinguei baixinho._

_Então eu ouvi uma voz muito reconhecível e meus olhos subiram pelo jardim. Ela estava descendo apressada com Dorcas, de short curto e uma blusa larga de listras azuis claro com escuro. Ofeguei enquanto observava seu corpo, sem me conter. Deus do céu, Marlene. Ela falou alguma coisa pra amiga do lado e as duas riram, deliciadas. Só então reparei que estavam descalças no gramado._

_- Woa, cara, como podem ser tão gatas? – Remo leu meus pensamentos._

_- E hoje acaba de se mostrar um ótimo dia pra alguém se declarar para alguém. – James ajudou._

_Lílian desceu os jardins com Emmeline logo depois, mas minha atenção estava inteiramente em Marlene. Depois de correrem até a beira do lago, elas ficaram jogando água uma na outra ao mesmo tempo que conversavam, e vez ou outra gargalhavam de alguma coisa._

_Antes que eu percebesse, já estava ali perto conversando com elas, James e Remo logo atrás de mim, e Pedro havia sumido em qualquer canto. Garotas o assustavam. E antes que todos nós percebêssemos, estávamos quase molhados por inteiro._

_- Hei – eu puxei Marlene para um canto meio afastado dos outros. Ela me olhou desconfiada, mas com um sorriso torto, e me seguiu._

_- O que foi, Black?_

_- Hm, que medo de você, me chamando pelo sobrenome – eu ri e a puxei pela cintura. Ela riu também e pousou as mãos no meu peito defensivamente. Se eu tentasse beijá-la, um empurrão e ela fugiria dos meus braços. Me encostei em uma pedra grande e a puxei para mais perto de mim – Me desculpe por ontem – continuei, mais sério agora – Eu sei que eu fui ignorante._

_- Você foi, mesmo._

_- E estou pedindo desculpas._

_- Você acha que é assim, só pedir desculpas que elas serão aceitas?_

_- Acho que você deve aceitar, sim. É super difícil alguém como eu pedir desculpas para alguém como você._

_Ela riu alto, esticando o pescoço para trás. Dessa vez eu não me segurei nem nada, apenas me inclinei para beijar ali, e quando meus lábios tocaram sua pele quente eu a ouvi ofegar._

_- Por que você fica aí... fazendo isso... hein? – ela suspirou enquanto eu continuava beijando._

_- Porque eu sei que você já me desculpou antes mesmo de eu pedir por isso, querida... – falei perto do seu ouvido – A questão é o que você está fazendo saindo com essas roupas curtas? Só pode querer me enlouquecer, não é?_

_Ela riu pelo nariz. Percebi que ela estava meio tensa, porque nenhum dos nossos amigos sabiam que nós já havíamos nos beijado... muitas vezes. Quer dizer, ela achava que eles não sabiam, mas eles não eram assim tão burros. E não era como se eu conseguisse me controlar perto dela daquele jeito._

_- Eu gosto de provocar você quando você não pode fazer nada – ela murmurou no meu ouvido de volta. Minhas mãos a puxaram para mais perto do meu corpo, colando-a ali enquanto eu ainda beijava seu pescoço – Não achei que seria tão sensível a ponto de pedir desculpas pra mim logo hoje, sabe? Achei que demoraria mais._

_- Sensível? – eu repeti, incrédulo. Marlene riu alto e se afastou de mim, virando de costas e indo em direção aos nossos amigos._

_Eu a observei de costas por alguns instantes, apreciando a visão. Então quando vi que ela estava ficando longe demais corri até ela e a peguei no colo, continuando a correr até uma parte mais funda do Lago, onde me joguei com ela._

_- Você quer ser comido pela Lula, seu imbecil? – me xingou imediatamente após submergir._

_- Ela não vem até aqui, Lene – eu falei, nadando até a parte que dava pé, e a puxei para perto. Ela teve que pisar os pés nos meus para conseguir ficar com a cabeça para fora da água sem nadar._

_- Eu não queria me molhar tanto, que droga, Sirius – resmungou baixinho, limpando a água dos olhos._

_Sorri para ela, que continuou me olhando brava. Eu a puxei para mais perto, novamente colando nossos corpos, dessa vez debaixo da água, e senti que ela estremeceu pelo contato. Afastei uma mecha negra que estava em sua testa e umedeci meus lábios, tentando afastar os pingos de água. Os olhos dela faiscaram ali, e ela tentou disfarçar. Ops, tarde demais. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, eu me aproximei mais, roçando meu nariz no dela._

_- Sabe, Lene... Eu gosto de você. – falei baixinho perto da boca dela. Senti as mãos dela subindo pelo meu peito – Mais do que eu já gostei de qualquer outra garota e mais do que eu imaginava ser capaz de gostar de alguém._

_Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, a sobrancelha levemente franzida._

_- Eu gosto de você também, Six. – ela falou antes de me beijar._

_Eu queria ter dito as palavras certas, mas depois que ela me beijou, eu não tive mais controle do que fazia, além de tocar toda parte do corpo dela que eu alcançava enquanto correspondia ao beijo, sentindo aquele desejo insano dentro de mim que ela trazia à tona. Ela tinha aquele fogo incontrolável como eu. Ela, e só ela, me satisfazia por completo._

Eu só disse as palavras certas para ela duas vezes na minha vida. No dia da formatura, reconciliando uma briga da qual ela saíra dizendo que nunca mais queria me ver na vida, e o dia em que pedi sua mão em casamento. Eu não achava que fosse perdê-la tão rápido. Se pudesse voltar, agora, diria as palavras certas todos os dias, apenas para ver aqueles olhos lindos voltados para mim em surpresa e imensa felicidade. Apenas para sentir de novo aquela alegria gigante dentro de mim enquanto ela ficava alguns segundos no ar, processando a informação, parecendo estar em outro planeta. Apenas para ver aquele sorriso lindo de novo, e para ter de novo aqueles beijos entrecortados de "Eu te amo também, Six" - e apenas para tocar o corpo dela, ouvir o som de sua respiração. Sua vida. Mas eu a perdi rápido demais.

Eu não sabia como iria prosseguir, agora. Era um vazio imenso e quase me congelava a alma. Eu ainda tinha meus amigos, e foi exatamente no momento em que pensei neles que senti uma mão apertar meu ombro, me trazendo um pouco de calor. Ergui os olhos para encontrar os de Remo, preocupados.

Depois de Lílian, ela era a melhor garota que eu já conheci. Os olhos de Marlene esbanjavam aquela energia interminável, insistente, que tentava _e conseguia_ contagiar em todos à sua volta. Ela também tinha aquele dom difícil de encontrar que me fazia pensar na imensa raridade que era o nosso grupo. Um lobisomem, três animagos (sendo um deles um Black), duas garotas super sensíveis aos sentimentos dos outros e uma complicada demais (com a qual eu tinha que me envolver, pra variar). Eu, James, Sirius, Pedro, Lílian, Marlene e Dorcas não nos conhecemos de uma vez só e muito menos simpatizamos uns com os outros de primeira vista. Muito pelo contrário.

_- Você é patético, Potter! – Lílian gritava pelo corredor, realmente furiosa – Imbecil, egocêntrico e muito, muito patético!_

_- Lil, não tem porq... – Marlene começava a puxá-la para fora dali, mas a ruiva insistiu._

_- Por que me persegue? Por que não vai encher o saco dos malditos Sonserinos ou de alguma garotinha que esteja caindo aos seus pés? Eu só posso ter sido uma pessoa muito ruim na outra vida, mesmo! – ela continuava gritando._

_Marlene afastou-se devagar, suspirando. Eu olhei para James, que estava com o rosto todo vermelho de raiva também, respondendo aos gritos alguma coisa, na defensiva. Sirius estava tão distraído com o relógio que parecia indelicado por estar tão indiferente à situação._

_Então ele me lançou um olhar de alerta, e eu fiquei curioso. Fui até ele, que cochichou no meu ouvido que faltavam menos de dez minutos para o céu escurecer completamente e a lua cheia tomar conta do lugar. O céu estava completamente sem nuvens. Senti minha mente falhar enquanto corria pelo corredor, indo para fora do castelo para encontrar o Salgueiro Lutador e passar pela transformação. Como a minha saúde ficava ruim nesses dias, eu preferia sair da escola uns quarenta minutos antes, porque correr fazia meus pulmões doerem. A distração que nós tivemos me fazia sentir facas enfiando-se por eles, como se apreciassem minha dor._

_Gritei, caindo de joelhos no jardim. Aquilo era horrível de se sentir. Terrível mesmo, pior do que qualquer coisa que alguém poderia imaginar. Era como se alguma força superior te virasse do avesso de uma vez só. E então eu apaguei._

_No outro dia eu acordei na maca, como sempre. James e Sirius estavam discutindo baixinho alguma coisa ali perto, e a claridade cegou meus olhos por uns segundos. Olhei no relógio de cabeceira e descobri que eram cindo e quarenta da manhã – tinha acabado de amanhecer. Senti aquele habitual revirar no estômago e procurei pelo balde que estava sempre ali, mandando ali o jantar de ontem. Meus amigos se aproximaram devagar, e eu percebi imediatamente que havia alguma coisa errada._

_- O quê? – perguntei com a voz fraca._

_- Remo, você vai ficar bravo, vai ficar furioso mesmo e vai se culpar até o fim da sua vida, mas, por favor, nos ouça primeiro. – James despejou._

_Minha mente pifou novamente._

_- Eu matei alguém? – perguntei sem me conter._

_- Não! – Sirius quase gritou, aliviado – Você não matou ninguém, só q..._

_- Remo John Lupin! – ouvi uma voz nervosa me acusando, vinda de trás de uma divisória entre umas macas distantes – Tire as mãos de mim, eu posso fazer isso sozinha – era Marlene, ela estava brigando com alguém ali atrás._

_- Merda – James murmurou consigo mesmo._

_Ouvi o som de algo pesado caindo no chão com um baque._

_- Pelo amor de Deus, idiota, você não pode andar! – dessa vez era a voz de Lílian._

_- O que elas estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei para os meninos._

_James abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, quando elas apareceram, saindo de trás do pano branco._

_- Remo! – Lene estava com a perna engessada até o joelho, e se apoiava em Lílian para andar._

_Prendi a respiração. Elas sabiam._

_- Como você teve coragem de esconder um puta segredo desse, ein? – ela sabia e estava brava._

_Não estava com medo nem fugindo como eu havia imaginado que qualquer pessoa que descobrisse – além dos meus amigos com problemas mentais – faria. Ela estava lutando para andar na minha direção arrastando uma perna enquanto Lílian tentava segurá-la para que ela não caísse no chão._

_- Eu fiz isso com você? – perguntei, me sentindo fraco demais para brigar._

_- Não, eu fiz – ela respondeu - Eu fui atrás de vocês quando saíram todos apressadinhos demais e torci algum osso bem feio. Mas que porra, não estamos falando disso agora! Como você pôde esconder algo tão..._

_- Pessoal, McKinnon – Sirius me defendeu, parecendo bravo._

_- Não estou falando com você – ela respondeu, cortando-o – Você... Podia ter confiado na gente – dessa vez ela continuou mais delicadamente – Sabe que eu e Lílian nunc..._

_- Dá pra você parar de pirar? Se fosse você, o que você faria? – Sirius continuava insistindo em brigar com ela._

_Suspirei e passei as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto ela gritava de volta alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção alguma. Estava pensando no raio de reação que ela havia tido. Que elas haviam tido. Lílian também estava avulsa à briga e me olhava, me avaliando. Ela se aproximou e pegou uma mão minha, e sorriu._

_- Eu sei que fomos intrometidas, me desculpe por isso – ela falou, sinceramente – Mas pode confiar na gente, Remo._

_- É – Marlene aproximou-se também. Sirius havia se sentado em uma maca do outro lado, parecendo realmente furioso – Nós fomos mesmo intrometidas – ela deu uma olhadela para a direção de Sirius antes de continuar – Mas eu queria que você soubesse que, não importa o que acontecer daqui pra frente, nós vamos ajudar você também._

_- O quê? – me desesperei – Não! De jeito nenhum vocês duas vão se meter nisso, estão ouvindo bem? Não quero ninguém fora do castelo quando for lua cheia, estou falando sério!_

_Elas ficaram quietas ao me verem falando daquela maneira pela primeira vez. Nenhuma delas falou nada em alguns minutos, e eu tentei me acalmar, mas era impossível quando elas haviam ponderado o fato de participar daquilo. Saber era uma coisa. Fazer parte era uma totalmente diferente – eu ainda brigava com os meninos por causa daquilo. Ainda estávamos no sexto ano, eu sabia que elas eram inteligentes, mas aquilo era uma loucura!_

_- Tudo bem – Marlene disse por fim, depois de trocar olhares com a ruiva – Mas você tem que confiar na gente, Remo._

_- É, não estamos com medo – Lil soltou. Lancei um olhar bem feroz na direção de Sirius e James, que tentaram olhar pra qualquer lugar que não fossem meus olhos. Então, eles haviam dito aquilo pra elas._

_Marlene se aproximou mais ainda e me fez olhar para ela, erguendo meu queixo com dois dedos cumpridos._

_- Escuta aqui, isso vai pro túmulo comigo, ok?_

E foi mesmo. Depois de tudo, fiquei sabendo que ela se negou a me entregar, mesmo sob o Cruciatus. Ela se negou a entregar qualquer um de nós, e isso equivaleu à sua morte. Eu sabia que ela teria preferido isso a ver seus amigos sendo capturados, por isso havia uma pequena paz dentro de mim.

De qualquer maneira, era estranho saber que um de nós havia partido. Era estranho ter que registrar aquilo. Marlene havia nos unido de volta muitas vezes depois de brigas, com seus planos que no fim resultavam em festas surpresas que eram _realmente surpresa_ pra todo mundo, porque ninguém nem desconfiava. Isso faria falta. Tudo faria falta. Ela foi a primeira de nós e se foi por nós.

Olhei para o céu. Algumas gotas de água começavam a despencar. É, já era hora da chuva chegar. Suspirei uma vez. Lílian havia recomeçado a chorar nos braços de James. Eu imaginava o quanto devia doer para ela – elas eram quase irmãs. Eu não suportava imaginar o quanto estava doendo para Sirius, mas eu o ajudaria a entender como eu havia entendido.

O olhar de James cruzou com o meu enquanto ele beijava a cabeça de Lílian, murmurando algumas palavras para ela, e eu o sustentei por alguns minutos. Ah, sim, eu teria que ajudá-lo a entender também.

Não era apenas difícil. Era quase insuportável. Enquanto eu abraçava Lily e lhe dizia umas palavras de consolo, eu mesmo estava tentando ser forte para não cair ali mesmo – porque eu sabia que estava sendo pior para ela, e eu tinha que segurá-la e tomar parte de sua dor.

Marlene sempre foi incrível pra mim. Uma marota sem animagia, como eu dizia antes dela me mostrar a língua ou depois de dar dicas de algum plano maléfico e bem bolado contra os sonserinos – muito bem escondida da minha ruiva, é claro. Ela tinha aquela aura que nos animava, uma aura que deixou meu melhor amigo louco, e eu estava com minhas dúvidas se essa loucura não pioraria agora. Eu a conheci antes de todos os garotos, antes mesmo de conhecer Lílian. Estávamos no primeiro ano, ainda, e a McGonnagal nos fez sentar em dupla para fazer um trabalho por todo o segundo semestre – eu fiquei furioso de início, quer dizer, ela era um garota! Mas depois nossa amizade floresceu, como tinha que ser. Ela era engraçada e me ensinou que puxar o cabelo de uma garota para conseguir sua atenção era coisa de homem das cavernas. Ela me ensinou muito como ter paciência. Eu desconfio que, na verdade, ela me ensinou muito mais do que isso.

_- Hei, Jimmie – só ela me chamava assim, e eu odiava. Revirei os olhos enquanto voava até onde ela estava._

_Marlene havia se dado bem com o uniforme grande do time – quer dizer, melhor do que eu havia imaginado. Ela era magra e as luvas ficavam enormes em suas mãos, mas ela parecia uma guerreira com os cabelos negros presos para trás, em posição de ataque._

_- Como estou? – ela colocou as duas mãos na cintura e sorriu._

_Cocei a nuca._

_- Nada mau para uma substituta de batedor. – falei, sem querer dizer que ela estava bonita, porque era isso que ela esperava ouvir – e era como ela estava._

_Marlene deu um soco no meu ombro e começou a voar alto, mais alto que todo o resto do time estava voando para o treino. Novamente revirei os olhos._

_- Sirius! – gritei para ele, que estava conversando com a McMiller do outro lado do campo – Vai dar um jeito na sua parceira pra depois ir atrás de rabos de saia!_

_- Foi você quem arrumou pra cabeça ao chamá-la, James – ele respondeu enquanto voava para perto de mim – Sabe como ela é hiperativa e impulsiva._

_- É bom que ela detona umas cabeças com você._

_- Ah, ótimo, então eu tenho que ser babá de alguém agora?_

_- Você tem que obedecer o seu capitão e ajudar a sua parceira na posição. Entendeu?_

_- Tudo bem, chefe – ele começou a voar, e quando estava do meu lado disse: - Você é tão chato com esse uniforme que nem imagina, veadinho._

_- É cervo! – gritei quando ele já estava longe._

_Meneei a cabeça, dando uma risadinha. Eu adorava botar o Sirius pra fazer o que ele não queria – e isso incluía exatamente tudo o que as outras pessoas mandavam ele fazer. Isso havia sido herdado da família, orgulhosa, e é claro, as experiências da infância, mas eu aproveitava, como sabia que ele faria no meu lugar. Lílian Evans estava na arquibancada, junto com Alice e Dorcas, vendo Marlene jogar pela primeira vez. Acenei para ela, que ignorou totalmente enquanto as duas outras respondiam. Ri alto e comecei o treino._

_Que foi um desastre. Como Sirius disse, Marlene era impulsiva demais e se precipitava nas jogadas, quase sempre errando o balaço e até deixou o taco voar longe uma vez quando o segurou sem firmeza; mas ela tinha movimento e senso de antecipação e estava sempre no lugar certo na hora certa. Só precisava de uns treinos._

_Depois disso, quando estávamos no vestiário, ela explodiu por causa do nervosismo de Sirius e de sua impaciência. Peguei apenas o final da discussão, depois de guardar as bolas e voltar para um banho._

_- Você tem outra opção melhor que não seja a mim, Black? Por que não chama uma das suas namoradas com suas saias apertadas para fazer belas tacadas com você, então? Idiota._

_- Escuta aqui, garota – ele ergueu a voz também – Se eu pudesse fazer isso já teria feito, mesmo. Você parece que não tem coordenação motora, cara. Você não joga nem um centésimo do que Grunt joga e fica fazendo esse showzinho aí como se... como..._

_Mas ela não estava mais ouvindo quando as palavras fugiram da cabeça dele. Eu fiquei observando enquanto os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas – porque quadribol era realmente importante pra ela – e saiu do lugar, sob o olhar do time inteiro em silêncio. Ouvi um soluço quando ela passou por mim perto da porta e encarei Sirius._

_- Você quer abalar mesmo o time inteiro, Sirius? – eu perguntei, me colocando no meu lugar de capitão – Que bosta! Quantas vezes eu já disse que se alguém tem que dar uma porra de bronca aqui, esse alguém sou eu? Você vai pedir desculpas pra ela depois, porque você sabe que ela é boa – apontei o dedo pra ele, e depois tirei as luvas._

_- Eu vou ag..._

_- Não, agora eu vou falar com ela, antes que você estrague mais ainda as coisas. – eu joguei as luvas no banco e saí, indo na mesma direção que ela havia ido._

_Atrás de mim só ficou o silêncio dos outros jogadores. Eu queria que eles se danassem se estivessem pensando que eu havia feito errado falando daquela maneira, que eu estava sendo egocêntrico e me achando superior ali: mas era assim que eu tinha que agir e de alguma forma eu sabia disso. Às vezes Sirius saía da linha – e eu entendia porquê – mas não era por isso que eu tinha que aceitar e deixar ele fazer. Minha missão era corrigi-lo._

_- Lene? – ela estava chorando perto de uma árvore qualquer – Hei._

_Passei o braço pelas costas dela e afaguei seu ombro, e ela abraçou ainda mais os próprios joelhos._

_- Não liga pro que o Sirius diz, ok? – eu falei – Ele é meio ignorante às vezes._

_Fiquei ali do lado dela até que ela se acalmasse, sem dizer mais nada. Não demorou muito, já que ela era tão orgulhosa quanto Sirius._

_- Eu vou sair – falou, a voz ainda meio embargada – Eu sei que eu sou ruim, de qualquer maneira, eu... só queria tentar. Mas tudo bem, Grunt vai voltar antes do próximo jogo e ele pode jogar na posição._

_- Marlene, pára – pedi, olhando nos olhos dela – Você não é ruim, você só precisa treinar um pouco a tacada, nada mais. O Sirius só disse aquelas coisas pra te deixar pra baixo, mas ele passou por isso também quando entrou no time ano passado. Dois treinos e ele já tinha mais experiência. Eu ia propor que vocês combinassem algum dia fora do treino para treinar juntos umas tacad..._

_- Quê? – ela riu – Tá zoando, né, Jimmie?_

_- Pode não me chamar assim? Não, não estou zoando._

_- Ele vai me deixar em depressão se nós treinarmos juntos. Você não sabe como é. Normalmente eu não ligo pra esses comentários críticos a ponto de ficar nesse estado mas... vo-você sabe como isso é importante pra mim. E o Sirius fala... daquele jeito, tão... malvado. – ela terminou, hesitando em dizer a última palavra. Soou infantil, mas eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. Não era "malvado" a palavra certa, e sim "estúpido"._

_- Não saia, ok? Você vai se arrepender, essa é uma chance. Ele vai se desculpar pra você e propor os treinos. Se ele não fizer isso, você pode se considerar batedora titular, ok? No lugar dele._

_- Ah, Jimmie – ela riu – Você não está falando sério._

_- Estou. Muito sério. Eu não posso ter um jogador problema no time, isso dissemina alguns sentimentos ruins._

_Ela ergueu os olhos brilhantes pra mim._

_- Isso é mesmo sério?_

_- Marlene..._

_- Ok, ok, mas, espera. – ela limpou os olhos mais uma vez, já totalmente sem resquícios de choro, o que me aliviou – Eu vou derrubar ele do time, então? Se ele não ser bonzinho comigo?_

_- Hm... Praticamente isso._

_O sorriso dela de vitória foi gratificante e me deu vontade de rir._

_- Estamos combinados?_

_- Oh, com certeza sim! – ela apertou minha mão._

_Eu me levantei e a puxei para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Eu tinha que voltar para o vestiário e desfazer aquela bagunça. Marlene me abraçou de lado enquanto andávamos de volta, e falou:_

_- Sabe, eu provavelmente não deveria estar falando isso, mas... Eu acho que você tem alguma chance com a Lily._

_- Hãn? – perguntei, totalmente surpreso com aquilo._

_- É. Ela estava dizendo que você foi legal comigo em me chamar, e bem, conhecendo a ruiva, isso é bem positivo pro seu lado, não é?_

_- É. – retruquei, embaraçado._

_Ela deu uma risada gostosa e socou meu ombro antes de voltar correndo para o vestiário. Apertei o passo para ver qual seria a reação de Sirius quando ela voltasse sorrindo, e me surpreendi quando o ouvi pedir desculpas pra ela na frente do time inteiro que ainda estava ali, quase pronto pra subir de volta para o castelo. Ele parecia realmente arrependido, e eu vi nos olhos dela que acreditava nisso._

_- Tudo bem – ela respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente._

_- Então! – me meti na conversa – Que tal uns treinos em dupla pra resolver esses probleminhas?_

_Sirius olhou pra mim sem acreditar, e eu vi que Lene ficou sem graça e deu de costas, começando a tirar o uniforme. Quando ela tirou a blusa grande e grossa e ficou apenas uma branca bem fininha por baixo, o olhar do meu amigo se demorou ali e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado maliciosamente, sem que ela percebesse a secada. Belisquei ele e apontei o indicador:_

_- Não vá se meter com ela, paspalho. – murmurei._

Eu mal sabia que por minha culpa, por causa daqueles treinos fora de hora apenas dos dois, é que eles começariam a se dar bem, e isso geraria uma série de acontecimentos, como uma bola de neve. Ele roubou um beijo dela depois do primeiro jogo com a substituição, no qual ela se deu super bem, e eles pensaram que eu não vi, que ninguém viu. E eu nunca pensara, mesmo, que veria Sirius Black, meu melhor amigo, o cara mais galinha de toda Hogwarts, com aquele sorriso estampado no rosto cada vez que visse a garota.

Por causa de fatos como este, era difícil acreditar que ela não estaria mais ali para dar um sorriso enorme e dizer: "Calma, gente, tudo vai ficar bem." Ninguém mais me chamaria de Jimmie, e ninguém mais me ajudaria a bagunçar meus cabelos, mesmo quando minha esposa tentasse arrumá-los.

Suspirei. Lílian havia se acalmado novamente e havia se aproximado de Dorcas, que havia acabado de chegar do vôo da França. Elas se abraçaram forte e eu isso me deixou em paz. Ela sempre estaria entre nós, enquanto aquele sentimento durasse. E se dependesse de quem estava ali, duraria _para sempre._

Desabei no abraço de Lílian, deixando todo o choro que eu havia prendido durante o vôo escorrer livremente no meu rosto. Eu achei que não ia agüentar quando soube da notícia. "Ela se foi, Dor", a voz baixinha de Lily dissera por telefone, "Ela se foi". E olhando todo mundo ali, reunido, eu tive um choque de realidade que me assustou. Marlene McKinnon tinha mesmo ido embora e me deixado aqui.

Eu pensava que ela fosse eterna. Eterna no jeito de viver, naquela maneira estúpida de se apaixonar perdidamente pelas coisas mais simples da vida. Ela sabia vivê-la bem, e nos passou grande parte desse conhecimento. Lene tinha esse hábito estranho de ensinar as pessoas, de ajudá-las mesmo quando não receberia nada em troca. Ela sabia as palavras certas a serem ditas, no momento certo.

_- O quê? Ah, grama, certo. – minha cabeça girava, girava, e..._

_Ah, Deus do céu. Chão firme. E eu pensando que a grama era fofa. Comecei a rir escandalosamente, tentando voltar a sentar, mas minha barriga estava doendo de rir._

_- Own, veadinhos – eu vi um vulto enorme no escuro, na orla da Floresta Proibida. Apontei com o indicador. É claro que eu não estava assustada. Quer dizer, fora quase uma garrafa de whisky de fogo envelhecido so-zinha! Quem eu pensava que era? Comecei a rir de novo, mas logo fiquei triste porque o veado foi embora, embrenhando-se no meio das árvores._

_Haviam uns barulhos engraçados do lado de fora do castelo, tão escuro. Olhei ao meu redor, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a sentir um medo irracional, que logo passou. Hm, odeio ser inconstante sob o efeito das bebidas. Odeio, porque sempre acabo... Sempre acabo me lembrando dele. Ah, Remo._

_Eu havia sido tão... Sincera! Dediquei meu tempo, praticamente metade dele apenas para amá-lo e pensar nele. Aqueles toques... Gentis. Aquele olhar caloroso e bondoso demais... Por que ele insistia em quebrar meu coração? Funguei, sentindo o choro voltar. Meu rosto devia estar um horror pela quantidade que eu já havia chorando antes de me encantar pela grama e cair nela dando risada. Senti minha sobriedade voltando lentamente enquanto algumas lágrimas voltavam a escorrer, e enterrei o rosto entre os joelhos. Que se danasse o vestido de quinhentos dólares que o Bones tinha me dado verão passado – pensando bem, agora que eu estava solteira, podia dar uma chance a ele. Solteira._

_Meu desespero voltou lentamente e eu me entreguei, meus ombros sacudiram com o choro e murmurei baixinho que ele voltasse. Afinal, era tudo o que eu precisava. Nem que eu enfiasse o meu maldito orgulho no rabo daquele veadinho bonitinho que havia me rondado ali. Era uma merda. Eu podia sentir meu coração palpitar só de pensar nele, só de lembrar da sensação de ficar ali entre os braços dele e..._

_Droga. Eu precisava de sanidade._

_E qual não é a minha surpresa quando ergo a cabeça e vejo ela bem ali?_

_- Oi, Lene. – balbuciei, ainda soluçando. Olhei para o lado e encontrei os olhares preocupados de Lily, James e Sirius. Hm, um encontro de casais. Ótimo._

_- Dorcas – ela ajoelhou-se na minha frente, com a voz dura de quem se preocupa. A maquiagem da festa dela ainda estava perfeita. Chorei baixinho._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily, de um jeito que me fazia querer abraçá-la e chorar com ela até dormir._

_- É, conta pra ela porque você está assim, Dor – Lene veio falando com aquela voz que não me fazia querer dormir com ela. Droga._

_- Ah, eu... Só estou cansada e... As pessoas precisam de um tem-po para si-si mesmas, não precisam?_

_- Dorcas... – Sirius agachou do meu lado, passando uma mão pelo meu ombro – Qual é o problema? É o Remo?_

_Dei uma risadinha sarcástica._

_- Sempre é o Remo. – respondi, sentindo uma lucidez que não era minha. – Sempre._

_E novamente o meu choro desenfreado voltou e eu enterrei a cabeça entre os joelhos, sacudindo os ombros. Mordi meus lábios para tentar não gemer. Eu nem ao menos podia senti-los. Ah, que maldição..._

_Senti os braços de Marlene envolta de mim e me agarrei a ela. Ela tinha isso de me trazer segurança. Ela beijou minha cabeça enquanto eu perguntava aquelas coisas que se passavam em minha mente com a voz chorosa. "Por que ele tem que fazer isso comigo?", "Não basta mentir? Não basta tentar me enganar que as rondas dele duram praticamente a noite toda? Ah, o que eu estou falando... eu só quero ele de volta e..."_

_- Dorcas – ela me interrompeu quando eu disse isso. Ops. Ergui os olhos pra ela porque tinha me afastado para que eu fizesse isso._

_Marlene me espreitou por algum tempo, meio que avaliando a situação. Depois começou a falar:_

_- Você sabe que não merece passar por isso, não é?_

_Eu fiz que ia cair no choro de novo, mas ela me segurou:_

_- Não, não, Dorcas, me ouça. Você sabe disso. O que o Remo faz com você só te faz sofrer, sendo que você nunca fez nada pra ele do tipo. Você é melhor do que isso – ela falou aquilo com a voz embargada, porque eu havia começado a chorar baixinho, mesmo que olhando pra ela._

_Eu não queria que ela chorasse. Nós já havíamos chorado juntas, mas eu não queria que ela se sentisse mal por mim. Eu já fazia isso por mim mesma e mais um pouco. E não merecia que ninguém chorasse por causa de uma bebedeira. Mas é claro que eu continuei chorando._

_Lene limpou minhas lágrimas. Ouvi Lily fungar e pensei "Isso, idiota, agora sim! Leve todas as suas amigas para uma noite de fossa juntas!". Eu ignorava totalmente o que os meninos estavam fazendo, e odiava saber que eles estavam me vendo naquele estado por causa _dele_._

_- Para de chorar – ela pediu pausadamente depois de se recompor – Eu preciso que você prometa uma coisa pra mim._

_Eu sabia o que ela ia dizer, e isso me fez abrir os olhos de repente, como se tivesse uma revelação. E ela não segurou mais as lágrimas enquanto falava:_

_- Eu quero que você me prometa, exatamente como me fez prometer pra você uma vez, ok?_

_Eu não me lembro exatamente como Lily havia empurrado Sirius e assumido seu lugar ali do meu lado, mas ela acariciou meu cabelo enquanto falava:_

_- Você não merece ficar assim, Dor._

_- Prometa como aquela vez em que eu estava assim por Sirius._

_Ela não precisava ter dito aquilo e feito o garoto prender a respiração atrás de nós. Eu sabia do que ela estava falando. De qualquer maneira, funguei mais uma vez, segurando o choro. Havia algumas lágrimas nas bochechas de Marlene, e eu me senti uma merda por isso._

_- Vamos lá, Dorcas – James abriu a boca pela primeira vez na noite._

_- Pare de chorar – Lílian ajudou – Tudo vai ficar bem._

_Marlene me abraçou de novo, e eu sabia que era pra que eu não visse que ela estava limpando as lágrimas. Ela murmurou junto ao meu cabelo:_

_- Eu prometo que tudo vai ficar bem._

_Eu precisei de alguns minutos a mais para tentar libertar a dor de dentro de mim através dos olhos. Mesmo sabendo que não funcionaria. Então eu a calei quando fiz a promessa pra mim mesma. E afastei Marlene para dizer a ela:_

_- Ok – falei, e vi um rastro de sorriso em seu rosto – Eu prometo não mais chorar por garoto algum._

_Eu não sei exatamente como aconteceu, mas de repente eu me vi sendo abraçada por duas garotas que davam risada de algum comentário meloso de um dos garotos que eu não prestei atenção. Eu estava entendendo o que havia acontecido e agradeci a Merlin por ter aquelas duas ali._

A chuva estava fininha e o sol havia arranjado um jeito de iluminar o céu. Era injusto que uma paz me preenchesse: eu queria continuar sentindo o pesar, a dor, até que soubesse lidar com ela. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, e eu fiquei encantada quando percebi o que estava acontecendo. Quando vi que Sirius finalmente levantou a cabeça e sorriu torto, quando minutos antes parecia estar em uma espécie de depressão profunda. Eu percebi o que aconteceu quando os olhos verdes de Lily brilharam pela primeira vez naquele dia, e ela sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta. Já havia acontecido com James e Remo, estava tão claro diante dos meus olhos que eu quase fiquei cega.

_Marlene estava ali. Ela estava entrando em nós. A aura dela dançava à nossa volta e fazia meus cabelos rodopiarem. E continuava a nos segurar, mesmo que houvesse partido fisicamente._

Lílian tinha razão ao dizer aquelas palavras quando todos nós nos reunimos, pouco depois das outras pessoas terem ido embora.

Porque, quando eu fechei os olhos, lá estava ela por trás das minhas pálpebras. Sorri.

_reviews? ;)_


End file.
